dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Request
|image = |realname = Unknown |aliases = Bad Request |died = 2084 |causeofdeath = Destruction of La Bastille |citizenship = French |family = |hair = Brown (fade, cornrowed) |eyes = Brown |occupation = Memory hunter |allies = Nilin Cartier-Wells |affiliations = Errorist Movement |appearances = Remember Me}} Bad Request (??? - 2084''Remember Me: Episode 6: Rotten Core) was an amateur Memory hunter aligned with the Errorist Movement and a fan of Nilin Cartier-Wells. Biography Events of ''Remember Me Shortly after escaping La Bastille, Nilin is informed by Edge to rendezvous with Bad Request in order to gain access to Kaori Sheridan's condo. Prior to their meeting, Bad mapped out a safe route for Nilin to use with Remembranes. Traveling from the St. Michel Rotunda, Bad scaled rooftops and created a device that allowed him to see the detection cones of the Surveillance Drones as an overlay using his Sensen implant. As he completes the intended path for Nilin to use, he damages a glass pane he jumps onto in order to climb over to the other side of an apartment complex. He returns and waits for Nilin at the Rotunda. When she arrives, he expresses his enthusiasm over finally meeting Nilin face to face. She steals the fragment of his memory required, Bad explains that she need only use his memories to activate the Memo Buoy to access his remembrane. He uses his Pick-Socket unlock the doorway that will access to his remembranes and thanks her for not erasing their encounter. After the Saint Michel district is flooded by Edge, Bad contacts Nilin, congratulating her and Edge on the chaos created by the flood. He is spotted by S.A.B.R.E. ForceRemember Me: Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit and unable to avoid capture. He is taken to the Bastille where he is subjected to the Madame's torture methods''Remember Me: Episode 4: Panoptic Icon. When the Madame is defeated by Nilin, Dr. Sebastian Quaid continues to torture Bad and the other captured Errorists using the Reconversion Project sanctioned by Scylla Cartier-Wells. Bad's memories are siphoned from his mind and replaced with Quaid's consciousness. Quaid is fascinated by Bad's abilities as a Memory hunter, despite his being of a less caliber than Nilin. When Nilin attempts to save him, Bad's mind has already been replaced with Quaid. Despite this, Bad recognizes her and calls Nilin his "lost sister". Unable to help him, she apologizes and uses her "brother’s" disadvantage. Stealing his memories, she uses them to locate the doctor to stop his plans. Bad's cell is taken from the prison block and he is dumped down into the lower levels of the Bastille. With the inadvertent help of Johnny Greenteeth, Nilin is able to stop Dr. Quaid, who falls to his death. When Greenteeth attempts to kill Nilin, Bad jumps onto his back to prevent him from beating her to death. Greenteeth tosses him aside, and beats him against the ground till he is dead. As the Bastille begins to self-destruct, Nilin climbs into one of the coffins to escape. She leaves Bad's corpse behind as the Bastille crumbles. Trivia *Bad Request's Remembrane describes him as a "Memory hunter wannabe".Remember Me: Episode 2: Macrowave'' *Bad Request's name is a reference to the standard response URL error message, " ". Gallery References es:Bad Request ru:Неверный_Запрос Category:Errorists Category:Memory Hunters Category:Remember Me Category:Remember Me Characters Category:Deceased Characters in Remember Me